Darkness
by Danderil
Summary: Darkness is not shadow, shadow flees before light. Darkness attacks the light and all but the purest light is forced to hide. This is my encounter with the Darkness. This story is not made to be rushed through, only read if willing to read carefully.


(A/N) This is not a fan fiction but rather an original work I had no where else to put it and decided to place it here. A nightmare I had years ago put into story format.

**The Dark**

It was late—midnight in fact. I pulled myself away from the computer screen, I need sleep. My friend, Will, and I had been talking. Well, not so much talking but rather commenting on a web-comic. A very creepy web-comic, the type made to scare you. Mentioning the time and saying the classic "ttyl!" I left my computer, only one more stop before bed. I as a headed to the bathroom the comic came to my mind, and I feared the hero's deformed body from the comic was behind the bathroom door. This was nothing new to me, most my life I suffered from fearing the dark or unseen places. At the age of 16 I had almost mastered the fear, with it only coming up in small random spurts. So I did what I thought myself to do, mustering my will and knowing in my mind it was an irrational fear, I thrust my hand behind the door.

For the first time in my life I felt something behind that door. It had a rough texture, not unlike that of sandpaper. But at the same time it was soft, like jello. So my hand was absorbed into it and scratched at the same time. And then it pulled, the door slammed backwards denting the wall and my shoulder was dislocated. Somewhere in the back of my mind a little critic called out how the creature couldn't be behind the wall if the wall slammed backwards fully. But that didn't matter to me as I was sucked into the jello-like, sandpaperish, goo. And my mind went blank.

When I woke up I saw two things, light, and utter darkness. The darkness was dense as a wall, but somehow I knew I could walk into it like air. Instead of hiding of hiding from light as shadows oft do, the darkness stood it's ground to the dark. Or else the light that encased me stood it's ground to the dark. Putting the pointless debate behind me I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. I noticed the lack of pain in my arm, it was healed. I looked around and found that I was in a triangle of light. With one side extending into a large circle and me being in the point of the triangle farthest from that side. I found my legs taking me unto the middle of the circle, even though I had not commanded them too. I looked around and found myself in a large eight pointed star. With a person laying in all the points save the point I had just left. As I watched the seven were roused and came to me in the middle of the circle, and all the points were consumed by darkness.

I spoke greetings to the people who met me, and they responded, but I cannot remember the words. The people were my mother, father, sister, and and four friends going by the name of Conor, Will, David, and Josh. We spoke few words, and quickly all began staring at the darkness. It was not normal. It was as if all evil pleasures were calling to you, seducing you, begging you to come. All your bad habits or guilty pleasures bringing their full force onto you for a single moment. But the moment wouldn't stop. My legs began to feel like they would move on their own, but before they could, someone else's did. My sister, Christine, was walking to the darkness.

No one moved to stop her, rather, everyone was waiting to follow her. She stretched out her hand to the darkness. For a moment nothing happened, then she screamed. For a moment everyone watched as her skin split up her arm—then everyone moved. She was being pulled in by here arm, and everyone grabbed and tried to keep her from being pulled in. The power of the darkness wanted her though. And from the blood leaking out of her arm blades of blood welded by long thin hands came and cut us off from her. Then the darkness took her, and her screams faded. Everyone stood in shock of where my sister had vanished. I felt no pain from the cuts on my arms, for the light had healed them.

The wall of dark then began to randomly move—slowly at first but then more quickly. And everyone moved out of it's way, save David. David was a kind soul, always smiling. The death of my sister shook him, and he stood paralyzed. The wall of darkness moved over him, and he was gone.

Everyone began to move frantically to avoid the light, and the light sped up more. My father's poor physical fitness betrayed him, and he hit the wall. Snakes appeared from the wall and surrounded him. No one could do anything and he was dragged into the darkness.

Now I was frozen, I couldn't move, my father had just died, or at leased vanished from my plane of existence. I could only watch as a wall came near me. All it's whisperings and promises of sinful pleasures counted for nothing as I stared at where my father had last stood. Yet still I couldn't move, and I watched my doom approach. In the final seconds before it taking me as it had my father I felt two hands grab my shoulders, and pull me away. But the hands were caught in the darkness, and I watched my mother dragged away from me as my father was.

My body regained it's movement, and I began dodging the darkness again as tears fell from my eyes.

"David just let it take him, and his death was the easiest."

I looked at Josh, "But he was taken."

"At this rate, we all will be! I at least want my death easy, besides, it does seem kinda nice." Then Josh stood still and let the darkness consume him. In my heart I vowed to not give up for an easy death.

Conor glared at the wall, ran forward and punched it. I saw in his eyes pain, but he managed to pull back his fist, missing a finger. His eyes now wide he spoke for the first time.

"Does it have any weakness?"

Any other words were stopped, as a hand made of shadows wearing his own finger grabbed Conor, and dragged him into the darkness.

It was only myself and Will now, a good friend of mine. Somehow I knew from that point that one of us would live, and the other would die. I looked into his eyes, and could tell he knew also. The darkness stopped moving in random patterns, and made a circle again, only this time much smaller. And slowly the circle shrunk, soon there would not be enough light left for both Will and I, and we both knew it. I made my decision, and I prepared to leap out of the circle, sacrificing my life for him as my mother had for me.

"Wait!"

I looked at him.

"If we stand at this position it will not be only able to take one of us."

I heeded his words even though I thought it useless. The darkness was too strong. As all the remaining space between the us and the darkness vanished Will said two words.

"Live well."

And he stepped into the darkness. As he was consumed I saw a sad smile on his face, and more tears sprouted from my eyes.

The darkness continued to close, as well as the light over me and everywhere that was not me. Until I was surrounded in suit of light surrounded by darkness. The darkness tried to touch me, but I was protected by the light. The light was absorbed into me, and I vanished.

My eyes opened and I was back in the bathroom. My arm still didn't hurt, and there was no dent in the wall. And for the first time in—however long I was in the darkness, I felt hope.

"Mom, Dad, I had a nightmare!" I ran into my parents room calling for comfort, I felt silly, but I needed it.

"Mom, Dad? Wake up, please wake up. WAKE UP! ** PLEASE!**"


End file.
